Love After Love Failure
by TheHGfanlovestheHG
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are married but against their own wishes. Katniss and Peeta are dealing with their own tragic pasts of losing their loved ones but one fateful incident brings them together. Can they find love after love failure. Based on a movie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a story based on a movie I saw a few days ago. It is definitely not in English but my native language but that movie just rocked. It had a lot of humor and very touching which made me cry. The character matched Katniss so I tried this one but with some changes. Maybe I might add my own but I'll stick to the movie as much as I could, because no one could ever replace it nor could I make you cry **

Katniss POV

As Rue puts on the final touches on my face and braid, I struggle to hold the tears in my eyes but I can't. I can never let father disappointed. He cannot have another attack again. Doctor advised that dad shouldn't suffer from another heart attack and that is very dangerous for him.

And that is why I even agreed to marry Peeta Mellark.

Peeta Mellark was a groom introduced to my father by his childhood friend's son, Finnick Odair who works with him. Dad thought that Peeta could at least get me out of the past but no one could ever do it. In fact, Peeta himself seemed not much interested in this.

"Katniss. Everything is ready" Effie says poking her head in the open in the door.

"I'm coming Effie" But when I blink my eyes to keep the tears away, the only image I see is gray eyes and dark chestnut hair and his gentle smile.

I go and Rue gives me the bouquet of flowers and I go out to see father is ready smiling warmly at me. _This is for father…_ I repeat in my mind and give my arm to loop his arm into mine. He takes it gently and the door opens. Then, slow music begins to play and we slowly make our way down the aisle.

Down the aisle, he stands, in a neat white trimmed coat with matching pants. Though he wears a tiny smile, it seems very fake and he has a very dark look in his blue eyes as he looks tentatively at me. Finnick Odair stands next to him while Annie Cresta, my best friend stands there for me to take my place.

I go there and Peeta takes my look fully and his smile fades away. He turns back to the priest as he does and the priest starts to say something but all I could think is of his gray eyes and brown hair as he looked at me with such a wonderful look in his eyes. But now the priest has come to the end.

"Do you, Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark as your lawfully wedded husband , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

"I,Katniss Everdeen,take you, Gale Haw…" _Oh God! What have I done?_

There is a lot of commotion behind me but I could not focus because I turn to see that my father has collapsed into the floor, hand near his heart, and shock in his face as the words which I have uttered slowly sink into him.

I drop the flowers and run towards him. I try to wake him up and slowly shake him.

"I'm fine, darling. Go and finish your…" He says heavily but I cut him off.

"No, you are important for me. I can't lose you" I can't lose him like how I did to Mom whom I had never met or like _him_ who I loved sincerely.

"You won't lose me. Go." He said slowly getting up with the help of Finnick and others and stands there but then he sits in the chair after Finnick lets him go. Everyone comes back to their original position and but yet the atmosphere feels very uncomfortable than before. Peeta looks at me with a very weird look than before. I catch a glimpse of father for the final time and turn back to the priest. He looks at me what,

_Accusingly, Questioningly, Angrily_

I couldn't quite place it because the whole crowd is giving such weird looks to me. He looks as if asking me to continue to say the vow and I do but numbly, mumbling, without any emotion in my voice as quickly as possible.

"I, Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark as my lawfully wedded husband , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

_A lie. Whole, complete lie. I don't even mean any words of these words in the vow anyway and I feel guilty for misusing something so precious and something so pure which is shared between a 'loving' couple which should have been._

I take a look at Peeta, who looks nothing like him. Blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skinned while he was taller than Peeta by a few inches, brown hair and gray stormy eyes like mine.

_Oh! If only you didn't leave me Gale._

"Do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen as your lawfully wedded wife , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

"I, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen as my lawfully wedded wife , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Though he said it without mixing up the sentences like me, he still had a small sad feeling with it. A small boy, who was said to be Peeta's eldest brother's son, was our little ring bearer, taking having two rings neatly placed in small velvet box.

Peeta took out one ring from the box and took my left hand and slowly slid the ring into my finger while looking at me deeply, sadly, angrily.

I take out the ring slowly and took his left hand and slid the ring into his finger and his eyes met mine. Dark, gray eyes meeting dull, boring blue eyes.

Everyone claps and cheers us but I can't hear anything. My mind focuses on only one thing, his handsome face and gray eyes which had been disturbing me since I met him, since I loved him, since he left and which will stay in me forever.

**Ok, Ok, Ok. Please don't be angry on me for misusing the vows because that was a part of the movies. The movie consisted of both Christian families only with Regina (Katniss) and John (Peeta) but maybe, in your countries, you might not do this but they did this in the movie, NOT MEEEEEE…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very important Author's Note**

**God, what the hell. My cousin never told me that she is gonna upload this story. She was begging me to see fanfiction from my account but then, without my permission, she uploaded a chapter of a story. Gosh, I am so sorry. She wants me to continue and forced me to watch the movie but should I really continue? If you think so, please review me**

**I am once again so sorry for my cousin's actions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta POV

I open the door of so called our house and get inside with Katniss and others following behind us. Me and Delly got this house and I thought that I could give her this as our wedding gift but who saw this coming. Even after 4 years after her death, the sight of Delly and the dying look in her eyes still haunt me in my dreams.

Thankfully, the one Finnick paired with me, what is her name, Katniss, is different from Delly in all the ways.

Delly was easy going, lovely, friendly, always thinks the best of a person and always wears a smile in her face and all the places she went were made pleasant because of her presence.

Katniss is total opposite and did the biggest blunder of all in the wedding hall in front of everyone which no one even in their wildest dreams would do.

What did she say? Gale something _Hawk? Howl?_

Who the hell is he? Finn said that his father's friends daughter was alone, sad and did not want marriage but because her father persuaded her for this, she accepted it. However, my love for Delly was so strong that I couldn't come out even after 4 years. It took Finn these much years to make me accept this before he stopped me from all the bad habits I've been influenced after her death. Drugs, alcohol and other stuffs to forget depression but in vain. Katniss, I am sure had a relationship with this Gale Hawk guy and had a break up so wanted to come with me.

_Dah! Crazy woman._

The door opens and reveals the house which was altered by Finn and many others so that it wouldn't look like the one which me and Delly saw those years ago.

"This will be your house and we have already kept your clothes in and your stuffs in your room there. You will be sharing it with Peeta" Finn says but Katniss just grimaces at the last sentence.

"Thank you so much Fillick Onaik" she muttered sarcastically.

"That's Finnick Odair Miss Kitten Everclean" Finnick said as charming as usual but Katniss only shows her anger by throwing death glares at him but he doesn't seemed to mind because he is so smitten with Katniss best friend Annie or whosoever Finn was rambling about.

We enter the room which looks the exact opposite of the older replica yet I oddly feel the presence of Delly standing near me smiling softly at me, holding my hand.

Time goes in a blur as everyone clears our house. Katniss speaks to no one except her father whom she was so closest with since the first. She even calls her father 'Darling'.

Soon even he leaves but before saying something about taking care of me. Outwardly, I see her nod but I could feel the scowl forming in the corner of her mouth with nothing but rage and hatred filled in her eyes as she lock them with mine.

Then, the house empties leaving only me and Katniss in the house. She then, without saying a word storms into _our_ room. Exhausted with today's event, still when we just decided to just have one part of the ceremony, I am so tired. When I am trying to enter the room, Katniss who was examining the closet with her clothes comes rushing towards my direction and Bam!, she slams the door right at my face.

Great, this marriage is going to be tough.

While I stand outside rubbing my face, Katniss doesn't seem to bother to open the door. Not to say, Katniss is pretty but it doesn't mean that she is radiating or something of that kind. If only Delly didn't leave me, I would have been in this same house with Delly over here and not with Katniss who slams the door at my face.

Katniss doesn't bother to open the door afterwards. I am a bit hesitant to open the door or even knock the door but once Katniss had slammed the door, it never opened.

It was so awkward to stand outside in your own room being chased away by someone who just barges into your life and takes control of your property. So I just think of knocking on the door but I just hear her cursing imprecations so I decide the best if I keep away from her for some time.

Tired from today's events, I need to sort of the things in my mind and the marriage has drained out all the energy from the body so I just conclude by sleeping in the couch maybe, just maybe I might kick her out to sleep in the couch.

But with the last statement, I know I am not going to be exactly right.

**So, I just got some reviews saying that they wanted me to continue this story and oh, it is not TheHGfanlovestheHG. It's her cousin. I just rented her name for continuing this. God, did she really allow me to do so. I hope you like this chapter and I promise to do longer chapters. So guys any favs or follows. Reviews are welcomed so I prove that I am better than her ;) **


End file.
